Just Gotta Have Fun
by ItsYaGirlTerTer
Summary: Ally is the new girl from California. She left behind her three best friends to move to Miami for her dads business. When Ally has a run in with the most popular guy and girl in school, she tells them off. But when she gets partnered up with a certain blonde for her music class, will feelings rise? What happens when her friends from California come to visit? Auslly.
1. First Day Fights

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction I've written and I hope you guys like it! Review and tell me if you want more and I'll update! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Apparantly people think a teenage girl owns Austin and Ally and all the other things you notice here. But she does not own anything but the plot and additional characters so on with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Allys POV<p>

"All my life I've been good but now  
>Ooohhh<br>I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me  
>You can't save me, baby, baby-"<strong>(1)<strong>

I slap my alarm clock shut. Ugh. The worst day of my life has arrived. Let me introduce myself. Im Ally Dawson and I'm 17 years old. I've just moved to Miami from California because of my dads business. He owns a chain of stores called Sonic Boom and just opened a new one here in Miami. I didn't want to leave Cali. I have so many friends back there but my closest ones are Alexis, Dylan, and Luke. We hanged out almost everyday. But the day I left we promised to always stay in touch with each other. I sigh and get out of bed to go shower. Once I've showered and done my morning necessities I go in my closet to look for something to wear. I decide on black half studded shorts, a loose pink tank with DUH written on it in black bold letters, and pink converses. **(2)** I curl my hair in loose curls and do my make-up natural. I put on a black beanie with WILD on it and put my pink Beats **(3) **around my neck. I grab my bag and Iphone 5 and go downstairs to see my dad in the kitchen.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey pumpkin. I made you breakfast for your first day" My dad exclaims.

"Thanks." I take the plate and sit at the table. While I eat I check my messages to see 3 new ones. I open them to see there from Alexis, Dylan, and Luke.

'_Hey hun! Hope you have an awesome first day._

_You better not forget us here in Cali. Miss and love _

_you girlie. Text me later'_ - _Lexi_

I laugh and read the rest.

'_Hey Ally! We miss you here in Cali. Have_

_a great first day. Don't forget to let that_

_Cali girl out! Lol. Luv ya_- _Dylan_

'_Hey Als! Cali is different without you here. _

_We all miss you lots. Whenever you come back to _

_visit we gottta have a day out. Have an awesome_

_day. Love Ya'_- _Luke_

I sigh. I miss my little gang. I put my plate in the sink and kiss my dads cheek.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye honey! Have a great first day!"

I grab my bag, phone, and keys to my 2014 red corvette convertible. It was a gift from my dad. I get inside and start my journey to this hell hole called school. I let the top down and start blasting Miley Cyrus.

_[Chorus]_  
>Every single night and every single day<br>I'mma do my thing, I'mma do my thing  
>So don't you worry 'bout me, I'ma be okay<br>I'mma do my thing, 'cause I'mma do my thing  
>And I'mma I'mma I'mma do my thing, and I'mma I'mma I'mma do my<br>I'mma do my thing  
>I'mma do my thing<br>I'mma do my thing

_[Verse 1]_  
>Bang bang<br>I'mma shoot 'em down, baby  
>Look at me, I'm high up off the ground, baby<br>Oh shit, pass that shit around, baby  
>That shit true, but I don't hear a sound<br>I'm a s-southern belle, crazier than hell  
>Getting wild up in here<br>Getting live up in here  
>Burning up up in here<br>Turned up up in here  
>We tear the roof up<br>Now we up outta here

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
>We do it, we do it<br>We don't give a fuck  
>Only thing we think about is turning up, turning up<br>We do it, we do it  
>We do it all the way<br>Live so everybody hands to the sky 'cause

_[Chorus]_  
>Every single night and every single day<br>I'mma do my thing, I'mma do my thing  
>So don't you worry about me, I'ma be okay<br>I'mma do my thing, 'cause I'mma do my thingAnd I'mma I'mma I'mma do my thing, and I'mma I'mma I'mma do my  
>I'mma do my thing<br>I'mma do my thing  
>I'mma do my thing<p>

_[Verse 2]_  
>Bang, bitch<br>You think I'm strange, bitch?  
>It's bananas like a fucking 'rangatang bitch<br>Don't worry 'bout me  
>I got it all arranged bitch<br>Mind your business, stay in your lane bitch  
>Oh, yeah, I'm a southern belle<br>I told ya'll once before I get crazier than hell  
>Get wild up in here<br>Get live up in here  
>Turned up up in here<br>Burning up up in here

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
>We do it, we do it<br>We don't give a fuck  
>Only thing we think about is turning up, turning up<br>We do it, we do it  
>We do it all the way<br>Live so everybody hands to the sky 'cause

_[Chorus]_  
>Every single night and every single day<br>I'mma do my thing, I'mma do my thing  
>So don't you worry about me, I'ma be okay<br>I'mma do my thing, 'cause I'mma do my thing  
>And I'mma I'mma I'mma do my thing, and I'mma I'mma I'mma do my<br>I'mma do my thing  
>I'mma do my thing<br>I'mma do my thing **(4)**

I see people give me strange looks as I drive down the road, but who cares! I'm from Cali, this is natural for me. I pull up to the school as the last chorus plays. I park my car in a spot just as a black mustang was about to park. Out the corner of my eye I see the person driving the car is mad. I just smirk and roll my eyes. This should be fun, I think. As I'm getting my stuff I hear the person get out the car and make their way toward mine.

"Hey!" I hear the person shout. I get out the car and look at the mystery person. Woah. This dude is hot. Perfect platinum blonde hair that flops the right way and gorgeous hazel eyes. He's wearing a fitted white t-shirt with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans with a chain on them, and hightops. I look him up and down and can feel him doing the same. We lock eyes at the same time and I smirk.

"Yes blondie?" I can see his glare return to his face.

"This is_ my _parking spot " I look around and see my peers staring at us.

"I don't see your name anywhere." I see a blonde girl walk up to us and stand by blondie's side.

"Listen here you bitch! I don't know who you think you are but this is my Austy's spot so move it!" Oh no she didn't. Well, Dylan did say release my cali girl right? I smirk.

"No. You listen barbie! I parked here first and I'm not moving. End. Of. Story. I'm sure you and blondie over there can find somewhere else to park. Then you can continue caking that face of yours in pounds of make-up. But trust me honey. Its just gonna make you look a whole lot uglier than you already do. Now if you'll excuse me, you and your little Austy have just wasted 15 minutes of my life I will never get back." I walk off but not before seeing both blondes jaws drop and the whole student body staring in shock and recording the incident. I will so have to tell my friends about this. I laugh and walk inside the school.

**Well that was the first chapter of Just Gotta Have Fun. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think in the reviews. I really wanna hear your opinions. Bye guys!**

**1: Avril Lavigne- What The Hell. I don't own this song.**

**2: I do not own Converses.**

**3: I do not own Beats by **

**4: Miley Cyrus- Imma Do My Thang. I don't own this song.**

**P.S. Im gonna try to post the link to Ally's outfit in my profile.**


	2. New Friends And Old Flames

**Hey guys! Im baaaaacck! So people have been asking me to update my story so I've decided to do so. Thank you to all the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. You guys rock! So let the story begin...**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't understand why people think a teenage girl owns Austin and Ally and other stuff. If I did Raura would probably be happening right now...**

**Ally POV**

I walk into the school and immediately people are staring at me. You'd think they'd have something better to do with their lives. I continue walking until I find the main office. I talk to the lady up front and she gives me my schedule, locker number, and a map. I walk out and try to find my locker. As I'm walking I bump into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I say to the person. I look up to see a latina girl with very curly raven colored hair. She's wearing pink cheetah print tights, a black shirt with LOUD on it in pink letters, and black ballet flats. She was about my height, maybe even shorter.

"It's ok. You must be the new girl that told off Austin and Cassidy this morning. I'm Trish and you are my new favorite person" I smile. I like this girl.

"I'm Ally." I shake her hand.

"So you need help?"

"Yeah I'm looking for my locker. Can you help me?" Trish nods.

"Sure" I tell her my locker number."Awesome your lockers next to mine. Lets go." As I follow Trish, I see some boys stare at me and some girls glare. The gifts and curses of being gorgeous. When Trish shows me my locker I start putting stuff in it and decorate it with pictures of me and the gang.

"Who are they?" I smile.

"Those are my best friends from California. Alexis, Dylan, and Luke."

"Woah. He's hot!" She points to Luke. My smile falters a bit.

"Yeah."

**Austins POV**

I just stare as the brunette walks into the school. No one has ever spoken to me or Cassidy that way. She must be new because I would remember a pretty face like hers. God, she was gorgeous. Most girls at this school try hard to be pretty but she had natural beauty. She looked perfect. Im cut off of my daydreaming when I hear Cassidy yelling.

"Who does she think she is!? No one has ever talked to me that way! That girl is gonna pay! Austy, are you even listening to me!?" I actually hate that nickname.

"Yeah babe." I kiss her cheek."Lets go."I grab her hand and walk with her inside the school. As soon as we walk in everyone gets quiet and clears a way for us, as usual. We make our way to our lockers. We pass that brunette from earlier on the way there. She's talking to some latina girl. I can't help but stare at her as we pass by. Once me and Cass get our stuff from our lockers the bell rings and I walk her to class. She has Math and I have English first period. She gives me a kiss when we get to the door. Probably to brag about it to her friends as usual again.'

"Bye Austy!" I just nod and walk off to English. I walk into class and take my seat in the back. Our teacher, , starts the lesson. As she's explaining our notes, someone walks in the room which causes every one to look at the mystery person. It's the brunette. Oh this is gonna be a good year. I smile.

**Ally POV**

I saw blondie staring at me as he passed by. I wonder what that was about. The bell rings and everyone starts walking to their class.

"Hey Trish, can you show me where my class is?" She closes her locker.

"Sure, let me see your schedule." I hand her my schedule and she examines it. "Cool! We have 2nd, 3rd, 5th, and 7th period together" I smile. At least I'll know someone in some of my classes.

She shows me the way and heads to her class. I take a deep breath and enter the class. Everyone stares at me as I walk in. Just great. The teacher stops talking and looks at me.

"Yes?" She says sweetly. I smile.

"Hi. Im the new student."

"Ah, yes! Please tell the class about yourself."I look at the class and see blondie staring at me. Just when I was liking this class.

"Hey. My name is Ally Dawson. I am 17 years old. I moved here from California for my dad's business" Some of the boys whistled at that part. I roll my eyes."I have 3 best friends back in Cali and I love music." I see blondie perk up at that part. Hmmm...

"Thank you, Miss Dawson. I am your English teacher. Please take a seat between and . " I stiffen. _Centineo. _He's here. I look around and spot him. He seems to notice me looking at him. I glare at him and he smirks at me. I go sit down and get my stuff out.

"I knew you'd come back for me babe." I turn to glare at him, but he just smirks.

"Shut up Dallass." I turn back in my desk and see blondie looking at us out the corner of his eyes.

"Can you stop staring blondie!?" He smirks at this.

"My names Austin."

"Like I care." Please let this class end quickly.

After 50 minutes of Dallas annoying me and blondie staring, the bell rings and I am the first one out the class. Of all the places I see Dallas here. Let me explain what happened.

_Flashblack_

_It was the 7__th__ grade. Before it was just Alexis, Dylan, and Luke_, _Dallas was in our group. He and I had a flirty relationship and I liked him more than a friend. I wanted to tell him but I was afraid he wouldn't like me back._

"_He totally likes you Ally! You should ask him out!" We were all at the beach. Me and Alexis were walking and the guys were getting ice cream._

"_I don't know Lexi. What if he doesn't like me?"_

"_C'mon Als! I see the way he looks at you. He likes you_." _I sigh._

"_Ok. Ill ask him." She squeals_

"_Yay! Okay here they come. I'll distract Dyl and Luke while you talk to him."_ _The guys come up to us and hands us our ice cream. _

"_Hey guys, lets go to the boardwalk." Dylan and Luke agree and Alexis drags them off._

"_Aren't we gonna go with them?"_ _Dallas asks._

"_Yeah. I just wanted to ask you something first." He smiles._

"_Okay." You can do this Ally. " So Dallas, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?"_

"_Yes! I mean, sure."_ _ I smile. "Really?" _ _He smile back at me."Yeah. I've liked you for a while now." I smile and lean in to give him a kiss. He meets me halfway. It was perfect. We break away. "Let's go meet the others" We hold hands and walk the rest of the way there_

_Me and Dallas have been going out for 2 months now. Everyone supported us from the start. Today was gonna be the day I tell Dallas I love him. I walked to the beach, since Dallas said he and the guys were gonna go today.I was gonna surprise him. I get to the beach and see Dallas, but he's not alone and not with the guys._ _I see a blonde girl with him. They seem to be talking. I walk closer to see what they're saying._

"_When are you gonna break up with her Dallas?"_

"_It's okay babe. Just another month. Rick and Josh said I only gotta date her for 3 months. After that I'm all yours."_ _The girl hugs him. "Good."_ _My jaw drops. I can't believe this. I thought he actually liked me. He's not gonna get away with this. I walk up to them._

"_Hey sweetie?!" I spat out. Dallas_ _turns around and his eyes widen. I slap him. The blonde girl looks at me._

"_Who do you think you are?! Don't slap my boyfriend!" She yells. I glare at her. _

"_Bitch, I will slap you too! Such a shame you still date him even when you know he's dating someone else. Well he was. So sad." Dallas looks at me and I glare at him too. "I can't believe you Dallas! I thought you actually liked me! And you date me for a stupid bet!" Dallas laughs and puts his arm around the blonde. "Now that I think about it. It wasn't even worth it. I just did it for the money so I can take Ashley here on a nice date out." She giggles and tears come to my eyes. It was all a lie. I walk up to Dallas and knee him where the sun don't shine. He falls to the ground in pain and the girl gasps and helps him up. _

"_Go to hell." I spat at him._

"_Its ok Ally. I was the best thing you ever had. You'll be back for me."He groans. I just keep walking. Not letting the tears fall till I get home. When the rest of the gang found out, they all hated Dallas. Dylan and Luke even thought about beating him up, but I wouldn't let them. A week later we found out Dallas moved and we were all happy. We never saw him again after that._

_End of Flashback_

We never knew where Dallas moved to. But now I know. I have to tell the gang about this. The bell rings and I find my way to my next period. After 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period it's lunch time. I had Austin in all my classes so far. And I have to sit next to him in almost all of them! He'll either poke me with his pencil or throw small pieces of paper at me. It's so annoying! I put my stuff in my locker and head to the cafeteria. Trish told me I could sit with her and some of her friends. I hope they're as cool as Trish. I walk in the cafeteria and everyone starts to whisper. Seriously. I walk in line to get my food. I just get an apple, a bag of chips, and a bottle of water. I'm not that hungry. I look around for Trish and see her at a table in the back. I walk over and see Trish sitting with a red head boy and a light skinned brunette. I sit down at the table.

"Hey Trish!" I say and smile at her. She smile back.

"Hey Ally! This is Dez and Kira." She points to the red head boy and the light skinned girl. I smile and wave at them. Dez has a very...interesting fashion sense. I can't even describe it. Kira on the other hand has on a blue cut up short shorts, a cute blue tank top, and black converses. I can borrow some clothes from that girl. I start eating my chips.

"Have you seen my pet turtle!?" Dez asks me. I look at him weirdly and turn to Trish. She just shakes her head. I look back at Dez. "No, sorry." He frowns.

"So you're the girl that told off twiddle dee and tweedle dumb today." Kira says. I can tell she talking about both the blondes.

"Guilty as charged." I say and shrug my shoulders. We start talking and I actually warm up to them. Suddenly, everything gets quiet. I turn around to see Austin and Cassidy walk in with Dallas and some other people behind them. Dallas sees me and taps Austin on the shoulder then points at me. I see him smirk and then they start walking towards me. Great what do they want now. If they're coming over here to mess with me, they picked the wrong girl.

**...And thats it! Second chapter done! I wanted to make sure I gave you guys an awesome chapter! Hope you guys like it! Review and tell me what you guys think! Bye!**


	3. Unexpected

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I wanted this to be a very good chapter for you guys! So please don't hurt me I'm very fragile! Lol! I couldn't update because I have a project due tomorrow and I'm kinda a last minute person so...You can guess what's been happening this week. Anyways don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile! I really need you guys to vote so I can know what you guys think I should go with the idea of change I had for the story! Ok I won't keep you guys waiting any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you notice in the story or Austin and Ally. Seriously if I did do you know how many times I would make Auslly kiss just to make Raura happen.**

**Allys POV**

I watch as they walk over to me. Everyone in the cafeteria just watches, so do Trish and Kira. Dez was just busy looking for jam in his backpack. And let me tell you that boy has _a lot_ of things in his backpack. As they get closer I turn around in my seat and face them with my legs and arms crossed. They make it to the table and we all have a stare-off. I just observe all of them. The girl on the far left has blonde curly hair. She looks like your regular blonde to me. I look at the boy next to her. And let me tell you he is cute. He's brunette. And has well-defined features. He doesn't seem snooty like the rest of them. Then there's Dallass, Austin, and Cassidy. On the right of barbie is a light skinned guy with black curly hair. He's also cute but doesn't seem like my type. On the right of him is a brunette girl. She looks stuck up. Like barbie over there. I look back at them to see them still staring at me. I just smirk and give a fake smile.

"Hey buddies! So how's it going?" I say sarcastially. I hear everyone snicker at what I said. I just smile. Austin's little clique just glares at everyone and they all shut up. They look back at me.

"Listen here newbie! You're on our turf now. So I suggest you watch what you do" Barbie barks at me. I look at them. "Okay." I say "What?" they say. And everyone in the cafeteria looks shocked. Cassidy recovers from her shock and smile. "I knew you'd see it my way." She says.

I smirk. "You didn't let me finish bitch." I stand up and she looks shocked. "Okay. I'll do what you say as soon as I roll over dead in my grave. You just don't get it do you. No one has to break there back for you. All of you," I point my finger at all of Austin's gang, "are nothing special. Just a bunch of posers thinking you're better than us. But really you all just have a sad life that you like to make other people's miserable so they can feel the same pain you do." They all look really mad. I grad my apple and am about to walk off when I feel something cold and wet on my hair and seeping into my clothes. I look back to see Cassidy holding my water bottle in her hand smirking. Luckily I'm use to getting wet out of no where from being dropped in the ocean by Luke plenty of times. So I just wring out the water from my hair and take off my wet shirt. Not to sound cocky or anything but I have a nice tanned and toned body so I'm not afraid to take off my shirt. I see all the guys staring and I just smirk. Cassidy just looks shocked. "See, I would walk around like this all day. And I don't think anybody would complain. Right?" All the guys shake their heads no and the girls glare at them. I smile. "But then I would be a slut just like you."I walk to my bag and put on my extra shirt incase of things like this. It's pink with #SorryNotSorry on it. I then walk up to Cassidy and slap her. Hard. "Listen, unless you want to be slapped again stay out of my way. And I don't care what you do. I will never, be your little puppet." I look back at Trish, Kira, and Dez. "What's our next class?" They all smile and get there stuff. "Bye Austin." Dez says. "Later Dez." I look shocked as to how they know each other but quickly cover it up and walk out with my new friends. Leaving everyone shocked.

Finally this day is over! I grab everything I need and go to my car. On my way out I see Austin and Cassidy arguing. Hmm...not my problem. I get in my car and drive home. Once I get home I go upstairs to facetime my gang. I see they're all online and request all of them. I immediately get an accept from all of them.

"ALLY!" They all yell! I laugh. "Lexi, Dyl, Luke! Hey guys!" I say to them. They all smile.

"Omg, Alls Cali is not the same without you." Alexis says. "Yeah. It's no fun with out our crazy brunette here" Dylan tells me. "Agreed. We need you back Ally." Luke says. A small blush appears on my face when he says that. "I miss you guys too! But you won't believe what happened today." I tell them everything that happened from when I got to school till the end of the day. They were all shocked of Dallas's appearance and were thinking of coming down here to be there for me but I told them I could handle it. I continued telling them what happened and they laughed when I told them what happened in the cafeteria. We talk for hours until my dad says I gotta go to bed. I tell them bye and I'll text them tomorrow. As I'm getting ready for bed, I hear my phone beep. I finish putting on my PJ's and walk over to my phone. I see that I have one new text. I open it and read it

'_Hey Alls. I just wanted you to know that if Dallas_

_hurts you in anyway just tell me and I'll be there in_

_a heartbeat. No one deserves to be treated the way_

_he treated you. Your too wonderful to be treated like_

_that. Anways I really miss you Alls. Talk to you tomorrow._

_Sleep Tight. Love you. '_ -_Luke_

**The End. Hmmmm seems to be a little Luke/Ally going on at the end. What's that about?** **Haha. I know! Okay guys review and I'll try to update soon! Again sorry for the wait. I was super busy!** **Don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile! Thank you to all my followers and people who reviewed as well!** **Bye guys!**


	4. Flashbacks And Tears

**Hey guys! I read all your reviews and want to say thank you to all of them! SO I thought you guys deserve another chapter! Also guys PLEASE go vote for the poll on my profile**. **I really need you guys to vote! Ok so without further ado..**

**Disclaimer- If I knew having to admit to not owning Austin and Ally and any other thing you recognized in this story for every chapter I wouldn't have started a story...But you guys are too awesome.**

**Allys POV**

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. After reading Luke's text over and over again for an hour straight, I went to bed. I knew Luke and I always had a special relationship unlike everyone else in the group. We actually knew each other before we met Alexis and Dylan. Me and Luke met when we were both four. We were at the park and had no one else to play with. So we played with each other.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I was four years old and my dad took me to the park to play. When we got there I ran to the swing set. My dad said he was going to get us ice cream, so I was swinging by myself. I saw other kids running around playing with their friends, so I felt kind of lonely._ _I was just sitting on the swing when a little boy came up to me. He looked about my age. He had dark brown colored hair_. _He seemed like he was nice._

"_Hi." he said._

"_Hello."I said back quietly. I was shy when I was younger._

_"My name's Luke. Luke Brooks." he smiled._

_"My names Ally. Ally Dawson" I said back a little less shy. "Do you wanna play with me?" he asked. "Sure." I smiled and got off the swing. "Let's play tag!" he said. I nodded and touched him. "Your it!" I yelled and ran away laughing. My dad came back with our ice cream, but when he saw me playing with Luke, he just smiled and let us keep playing. Me and Luke played for hours. Our parents even got to know each other while we were playing. When we both had to go, we promised to see each other again._

_"Are you gonna be back tomorrow?" Luke asked. "Yeah! I'll ask my dad." Just then our parents walked over to us. "Dad? Can we come back tomorrow so I can play with Luke?" He smiled. "Sure sweetheart"_

_"Mom, Dad, can we come back tomorrow so I can play with Ally?" They both smiled. "Of course kiddo." Luke's dad said. Me and Luke hugged each other. "See you tomorrow, Ally." he said. "Bye Luke." As I was walking off, I heard Luke call my name and turned around. "Hey Ally, uhm..I was wondering if... you wanna be my best friend?" I smiled. "Of course Luke." He grinned and gave me another hug. "Thanks Ally! Bye."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>And the rest, as they say, was history. Me and Luke hung out together everyday since then. We met Alexis and Dylan in 4th grade. Dylan was switched to our class and Alexis was a new student. We all clicked I guess. I sighed and got out of bed. I went inside my bathroom and turned the shower on. I took off my clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I stepped in the shower and let the hot water cascade down my body. I washed my hair and finished washing my body and stepped out. Grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my body, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I left out the bathroom and went in my closet. I decided to wear black and white today. I put on a pair of white ripped up skinny jeans, a black crop top with the words 'Cant Stop Love' on it in white. I put on a pair of black booties. I sat on my vanity and just decided to straighten my hair. It made my amber highlights more noticeable. I put on a white beanie with 'Oh Hey' stitched on it. I decided to wear my gold charm bracelet. Luke gave it to me on our 10 year friendaversary. Picking up my black and white backpack and my Iphone5, I headed downstairs. I saw a note on the counter and picked it up. It's from my dad saying how he had a convention to go to. Sighing, I throw the note in the trash and grabbed an apple and my keys. I walked outside to my car and got in, driving to the school. I see Austin still isn't here today and decided to be an asshole for another day. So, I parked in his space and walked in the school.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm surprised. It's already lunch time and I haven't had any problems with Austin or his crew. They're up to something...I just know it. I'm walking to the cafeteria with Trish, who's telling me about something Dez did. When we go in, everyone is quiet, and it makes me wonder what is going on. I go into line with Trish, who is now just as confused as I am. We get some food and sit at our table. Everyone is gone back to quiet murmers, but I'm still curious. Suddenly the screen on the stage is being pulled down to show a video. Everyone quiets down and looks towards the stage. The video plays and suddenly my whole face goes white. I know where that video is from. It's from the day me and Dallas broke up. One of his friends must have recorded it. Everyone can hear what was said. I didn't want people to know that happened. I was too embarrassed to tell other people I got cheated on. For a bet. The only people who I trusted in telling that was Alexis, Dylan, and Luke. My eyes started tearing up. I looked to see the video was over. Everyone was looking at me. I was getting ready to get up, but when I turned around Austin and his crew were standing there. I looked at all of them. They all had smirks on their face. But Austin's looked fake and his eyes showed sympathy. I shook my head. I'm just seeing things.<p>

"Look's like little Ally isn't that great after all. Hear that everybody. Dawson was cheated on. And she was only dated for a bet. She was just..a bet." Cassidy laughed at me. Everyone laughed with her. Except for Trish, Kira, and Dez. This was getting too much for me. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the doors. I heard Trish, Kira, and Dez calling my name, but I kept walking. I drove home, not caring I was skipping the rest of my classes. When I got home, I ran to my room and cried on my bed. I just let the tears flow. You don't understand how embarrassing it is for people to find out your ex-boyfriend cheated on you. And not only that, he only dated me for a bet. I felt like nothing but a bet. The tears came faster. I was so upset and there's only one thing I like to do when I'm upset. I grabbed my laptop and turned on my video chat. The person I was looking for was online. So I clicked on there name and their face popped up.

"Hey Alls!" They smiled, but it dissappeared when they saw my face and their face turned serious. "Ally, what happened?!" I tried to smile through my tears but it didn't work. "Everybody knows."

**And that's it! I wonder who Ally video chatted? Any guesses? Anyways, I gave you guys a little background on Luke and Ally's friendship and how they all came to be. Ok guys that's it for now. Don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile. I really want your guys opinions! Do you want Ally to have a class trip to Cali or Jer friends come to Miami instead? Go vote! Also guys please review! I get so happy when I see all of your guys reviews! Ok guys! Have a Rossome night! Or day! **

**P.S.** **I'm posting Ally's outfit link in my profile after I post this.**


	5. Video Chats and Visits

**OMG! I am so sorry for the long wait! You guys must hate me, but I had writers block and had millions of projects due almost every week. But today our school got closed so I have the chance to finally write for you guys. Plus I have some ideas now. I've read you guys reviews and I have decided to let Ally's friends come to Miami instead. When that will be happening, you never know. ;) It could be this chapter. Hehe. Also, I saw the live chat. I had Raura feels the rest of that night! And when they all shared that bottle?! OMG! Plus I sensed a lot of Caini! Ughh...Why must they be so amazing! Anyways, for the long wait I am gonna make this chapter longer than my usual ones**. **So please read on. **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of writing these. Anyways, I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you notice.**

Allys POV

"...And then everybody laughed at me. I got so emotional, I just ran out." I cried. I had just got done telling Dylan everything that happened today. You see, Dylan is like a big brother to me. I've always wanted a big brother and it felt like I had one with Dylan. He filled that spot perfectly. I could tell him anything. It's not that I didn't trust Alexis it's just sometimes she doesn't really listen. And Luke would personally fly down here and beat every single person that laughed at me.

"Alls, you can't let your past interfere with your future. I am willing to bet you everyone in that cafeteria has gotten cheated on. Even that barbie. What I'm trying to say. You're stronger than that. Don't let one stupid mistake in your life ruin who you are." I smiled. "There's that Ally smile!" he cheered. Dylan always knew how to make me feel better. "Thanks Dyl." I told him. "No problem. Anything for my little sis." I smiled again and told him I had to go. Shutting my laptop, I decided to take a shower. After the shower, putting on some sweats and a plain white crop top. I went downstairs to look for some food. My dad was off at another convention so I was home alone, again. I searched the fridge and decided on some left over taco salad. I warmed it up and went in the living room. I turned the T.V. on and decided on watching 'The Fosters'. I love that show. As I'm eating I hear a knock on the door. Confused, I stoop up and looked through the peep hole. What the..? I opened the door.

"Trish? What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" I asked, letting her in.

"I looked in the school files." Somehow, even though I just met her, that doesn't surprise me. "Ok. What are you doing here?" She looked at me. "I wanted to see if you were ok. You kinda left in a hurry." I smiled. "Thanks Trish. But I'm ok now. I talked to one of my friends, so I'm ok." She smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're ok." I hugged her. She tensed a little, but eventually hugged me back too. "Thanks for caring Trish." We let go. "No problem. Anything for a friend. Well, I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes. "See you at school." I nodded. She smiled and left out. I turned off the T.V. and put my plate in the sink. I'll wash it out in the morning. I trudged upstairs and flopped on my bed. 'Tomorrow will be different' is the last thing I think of before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up early the next morning. Preparing myself for the day. I get up and go in my closet. Gotta look good after my <em>'judgement day'. <em>I pick out a red crop top with 'ACDC' on it, a pleated leather mini skirt, with red louboutin heels. I do my hair in a waterfall braid with beach waves in it. I pick out a red and black bracelet. The red one having a quote on it that refers to yesterday and I change my phone case to a black one that says 'Fuck What You Heard' also refering to yesterday. I get everything I need and walk downstairs. After eating some pancakes I grab my keys and go to my car. I drive a different route to the school. As I'm driving I pass by a beach. Wow. It's gorgeous. I am so going there one day. I think I could catch some awesome waves. Yes, I do surf. How could live in California for most of my childhood and not learn? Me and the whole gang surf. I pull up to the school and park in Austin's spot. It seems like he just let me have it. I don't see many people outside. Hmm. I check the time. 9:15. Crap! School started at 9:00! I'm late to first period. I quickly hop out the car and run inside. I stop at my locker and grab stuff I need for class. I run to English. I burst through the door and everyone stops and stares. Some people snicker, others are surprised I showed my face after yesterday. But the boys still stop and stare at my appearance.

"Sorry Im late Ms. Johnson." She looks at me. It's ok Miss Dawson, but don't let it happen again. I nod and go to take my seat between the two people I hate. As I'm writing my notes, I see Dallas and Austin starting at me. "How bout you two take a picture. It'll last longer." I say not looking up from my notes. They both quickly look away from me. I glance at Austin and see him do the same. We lock eyes for a few seconds, until I realize what I'm doing and look back at my notes. I feel my face heat up slightly. _What!? Why am I blushing?!_

It's 5th period now, which is also my free period. I'm walking to my locker to get my stuff for my last two periods, then I'm going to meet Trish at the front so we can go get some ice cream. As I'm at my locker, I feel someone tap my shoulder. A little shocked, I turn around and see Austin standing behind me. Raising an eyebrow as to why he's here, I question him.

"Can I help you blondie?" He just rolls his eyes at my nickname for him. "First of all, my name is Austin." He tells me. "I know" I tell him. "Then why would you-" He shakes his head. "Never mind. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't know Cassidy planned all that. No one deserves to be public humiliated and I saw how broken you looked about it. So, I'm sorry." I stared him in the eye to see if he's lying. But the bad thing is, I can tell he's telling the truth. I sigh. "It's fine Austin. It wasn't your fault. I mean, your girlfriends a bitch. What can I do about it." He laughs a little and I smile. He has a gorgeous smile. What? Did I just think that. _Cmon Ally. Snap out of it. _I rid the thought and look back at Austin and see his staring at me. "So, how about we get to know each other." he asks. "Sorry, but I'm suppose to be meeting my friend in the front. Were going to get ice cream" His smile falters a bit. "How about some other time?" His smile comes back. "Of course. Bye Ally." He walks away and so do I. When I get outside I see Trish waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late Trish. I got held up." She just shakes her head. "No problem. I was late too. I came about 5 minutes ago. My teacher gave me detention for slapping freckles. What happened with you?" Should I tell her? I mean everyone in school knows by now I don't have a liking towards Austin. "I was talking to Austin." She raises an eyebrow. "Austin? As in Austin Moon? The one you yelled at on your first day? Was he messing with you?" I sigh. "No. He was apologizing for yesterday." Trish looked surprised. "He apologized? Are you sure he wasn't lying?"

"Yes. He looked sincere." I tell her. "Did anything else happen?" She asks. "Yeah. After he apologized w kinda stared at each other for a bit. Then he suggested we get to know each other better." She smiles. "He likes you!" I scoff. "Yeah right Trish. He was only being friendly since his girlfriends been bitchy towards me for no reason. Plus, I don't like him like that." She smirks. "Whatever. C'mon. Let's go get ice cream before our free period's over." I just follow Trish to her car.

* * *

><p>Besides trying to ignore people still laughing at me and Cassidy's constant torture. My first week of school was great. It was after school Friday and I was going to video chat the guys. I turned on my laptop and requested them to video chat. They all accepted in lss than 5 seconds. "Hey guys!" They all smile. "Hey Ally!" I smile as well. "I haven't talked to you guys in so long! What's up?" They all kind of smirk a little. "Nothing much. Just school and stuff." Alexis tells me. "Yeah, nothing really much going on." Luke adds on. I can't help but feel they're not telling me something. "Ok. You guys still doing gigs?" Yeah. Back in Cali, we use to play small gigs at the beach or at the boardwalk. Dylan was on drums, Luke played bass, Alexis and me played guitar and sung. We were amazing. "C'mon Alls you know we can't play gigs without you.." Dylan says. Luke and Lexi nod in agreement. "Yeah, no one can play and sing as good as you could." Alexis adds in. I smile. "I really do miss you guys."<p>

"You won't after a while." I hear Luke mumble. I raise an eyebrow. "What did you say?" They all look nervous. "Nothing" They say at the same time. "Sorry hun, gotta go. I have...uh...homework. Yes, homework. Love you, bye!" Alexis leaves the chat. "Yeah, what she said. Bye Alls." Dylan follows suit. "Luke, whats going on?" He sighs. "You'll find out soon Ally. I gotta go. Bye." He leaves to. What are they hiding from me?

It's Saturday and I decided to hit up the beach. I put on a purple bikini with a fringed top. I decide to just put on some purple ombre high waisted shorts over my bottoms. It was hot today. I put on some white sandals and grab my phone. Going downstairs, I stop and get an apple and a bottle of water. It's a nice day out, so I decide to just walk to the beach. Going outside, I pop in my headphones and turn on some music on my phone. Once I make it to the beach, I see that it is full of people. I see a group of guys playing volleyball staring at me. Ooh! I love playing beach volleyball! I walk over to them.

"Hey guys. Mind if I play?" One of them smiles at me. "Not at all!" I smile and join a side. We've been playing for a while and I notice someone out the corner of my eye. I turn to look at them. "Austin?" He looks over at me and I get a better look at him. He looks even better without a shirt. He has a very defined 6-pack that any girl would drool over. He smiles at me. "Hey Ally!" He walks over and the other guys seem to notice him. "Hey Austin, why don't you play a while." A guy on my opposing side asks. Austin smiles. "Why not. It'll be fun to see if Cali girl knows how to play with the big boys." The guys laugh. "I don't know Aus. She's pretty good." Austin smirks. "I'll believe it when I see it." I smirk this time. "Don't cry when you lose." I say to him. He joins the opposing side and the game begins. So far my side is winning. We need one more point to win. I'm about to score the point when I get knocked over. The ball flys over my head and hits the sand. The person that knocks me over gets off me. "Next time watch where your going." I yell at them. I look at them, but their back is turned to me. It's a girl. "Well sorry Alls. I use to do that all the time when we went to the beach." My eyes widen. Only one person use to do that to me. The girl laughs and turns around to look at me.

"Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the wait. And sorry if its messy. Todays my sisters birthday so I'm busy. I'll try and post another chapter soon! Please review! I love reading them. Thanks guys! <strong>

**P.S. Allys outfit and beach outfit will be posted on my profile.**


	6. Meet And Greets

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a looooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggg hiatus and not tell you guys, but I had writers block and many things to work on. A lot of stuff has went down since I stopped writing and I needed some time. But I'm back now. Its spring break and I'm gonna try to give you guys some chapters before we go back. So here you guys go and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shiznit. Lol. I love Brent Rivera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Allys<strong> **POV**

I scream. "Alexis," I exclaim. I run and jump on her like she did to me. We laugh and get out the sand. "Yep, its me. In flesh and blood," she says gesturing to herself. I laugh and hug her again. "Oh my gosh. I missed you so much." She laughs. "I missed you too." I see the guys I was playing with left and were flirting with a group of girls. Typical. But I notice Austin is standing there staring at us. I smile and pull Alexis over. "Alexis, this is Austin. Austin, this is Alexis, my best girlfriend back in Cali." Alexis then smiles. "This is the Austin you were telling me , Luke and Dylan abou-" I quickly cover her mouth. Out the corner of my eye I see Austin smirk a little. "So you talk about me," he says. I glare at him. "I never said if they were nice things," I tell him. That's when I notice something missing. Two somethings. "Lexi, where are Luke and Dyl," I question. She smiles. "Take one guess," she says. I turn and look out to the ocean. Sure enough I see the two boys.

"West Side!" Alexis and I scream. I guess they hear us because they scream back, "Surf!" I laugh. It was thing we did. We yelled that out whenever we needed to know where each other were or sometimes we just do it for fun. Luke and Dylan are in the water surfing. That's what they're best at. They ride the wave out until they wipe out. I start to worry, but then I see them resurface and start to swim to shore. I completely forget that Austin is here and turn to look at him. He's looking at Luke and Dylan. "Who are they?" I hear him mumble. I look at him confused, then I notice the two running towards us and smile. "They're my other bestfriends." I start to run towards them too and meet them half way. When we reach each other I jump on both of them and hug them. They hug back. "Dyl! Luke!" I scream to them. "Alls!" They scream back. I laugh. Alexis comes running up to us. "I want in on this!" She says.

We laugh and have a big group hug. I let go. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask. They smile. "We missed you and asked our parents if we can come visit you for a while." Dylan says. "They said we could as long as we attend school while we're here." Luke adds. "So here we are!" Alexis chimes. "So, you guys are going to school with me!?" I ask. "Yes!" They say in unison. I smile. I hear a cough from behind me. I turn and see Austin awkwardly standing there. "Oops." I say and walk over to him and grab his hands. "Come meet my friends." I say and drag him towards them. I feel a tingle in my hands and blush a little. I hold my head down so they don't see, but I swear I see a small blush on Austin's cheek too. He must've felt it too. We get to where my friends are standing and I see them looking at us weirdly. Luke eyes kind of harden a bit. I let go of Austin's hand and stand between them. "Austin, these are my best friends from Cali, Dylan, Luke, and you've already met Alexis. Dylan, Luke, and Alexis, this is my friend Austin." The boy's jaws drops when I say his name. I give them a look saying I'll tell them later. Austin looks kind of nervous. "Uhm, hey guys." He says. "Hi." They say to him. "Ok, well, I'll see you later Ally." Austin says. I smile. "Later, Austin." He smiles back at me and walks away. I turn to look at them. They're just staring at me. "Explain!" They yell. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that its short, but I just want to give you guys something for my abscence. Hope you guys like it! I'll be back soon with a new chapter. Please review! Bye guys!<strong>


	7. New Feelings?

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter**! **I got over 100 views on the last chapter! But I want you guys to please review! It would mean a lot to me!** **Also, PM on ideas you might have for the story. I'd really appreciate it. Okay, please read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shiznit you may notice. **_**Puma.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally P.O.V.<strong>

All four of us have walked into Baskin Robbins for some ice cream. And so I can explain to them why I'm friends with Austin. I mean, he never really bothered me. But, the guys said they'd but my ice cream if I told them. I am not passing up on a chance for free ice cream. Not Baskin Robbins anyways. We sat down at a table and ate our ice creams. "Well, you've got your food. Now tell us!" Luke says. He seems to care more about this than anyone else. "I've never really had any problems with Austin. It's his idiotic girlfriend, Cassidy. Besides, Austin's pretty cool." Luke stares at me. "Seriously. That's it. You made me buy you ice cream for nothing." I laugh at him. "You didn't buy it for nothing. You would've bought it for me anyways. You love me too much." He smiles and mumbles something. It sounded like 'You have no idea',but I couldn't hear properly over me enjoying my ice cream. "Ok, enough of this. Can we please go surf after this? The waves here are pretty good." Dylan says. "Yes Dyl, we'll go. I'm almost done." I finish my ice cream off along side Alexis. We always were slow eaters. They boys, however, finished 5 minutes after we got the ice cream.

We throw away our napkins and walk back out to the beach. I notice they all brought their boards with them. I forgot mine at home. Damnit. "Hey guys, I left my surfboard at home and don't feel like going to get it. Im gonna go to the Surf Shack and rent one."**(I don't know if this is a real place. I just thought it was a good name. But if it's real I don't own it.)** They laugh. "Always the lazy one Alls." Alexis says. "Nuh uh, remember the time we were at Luke's house, and Dylan wanted some food." Luke and Alexis burst out laughing. Dylan crosses his arms. "That wasn't funny." I start laughing too. "Dude, you texted my mom too bring you a snack." Luke laughs. "Then she walked up the stairs and told you to get it yourself." Alexis adds with a giggle. "Then you took 5 minutes to get up and walk down to get it yourself." I chime. Dylan glares at us, "My legs were sore that day." I just giggle at him.

I jump on Luke's back. I do this all the time, so he's use to it. We all walk to the Surf Shack. When we go inside, I jump off and wander off to the board section. They all wander off in different directions. I see a red board with black hearts. That'll have to do for today. I grab it and walk to the check-out. I see Trish at the register.

"Trish? What are you doing here?" I question. She looks up at me. "Oh hey Ally! I got a new job here. I got fired from my old one. Apparently, you cant sleep in the supply closet." She tells me. I laugh at her. "What are you doing here?" She asks ringing up my board. I smile widely. "My friends back in Cali came to visit me!" I say excitedly. She grins. "That's amazing Ally! When can I meet them?" Just then, they all walk up to the register. "Hey guys, this is my friend Trish. Trish, this is Alexis, Dylan, and Luke." I introduce. "So these are the friends you have a picture of in your locker." Trish says. I smile and nod. "Well nice to meet you guys." She tells them. "You too." They say. Trish leans in and whispers, "Luke is cuter in person." I blush a little and hope he didn't hear. It kind of annoyed me she said that though. I don't know why. I just smile and we walk out. "Lets surf!" Luke yells. We run off into the ocean.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Austins P.O.V(Surprise?)<strong>

I was surprised to see Ally's friends show up. She seemed pretty surprised and happy to see them. But I noticed that Luke guy seemed happier than any of them to see her and Ally looked the same way towards him. I wonder if anything is going on between them. Wait why do I care?

_**Because you like her.**_

_Wait, who are you?_

_**I'm your conscious, idiot.**_

_Well, I don't like Ally. I like Cassidy, my girlfriend._

_**Keep telling yourself that.**_

_Go away._

_._

_._

I guess he's gone. I don't like Ally. I just like her smile. It could light up the hold world. And her hair is a beautiful brunette color with ombre highlights. Also her style, it's less more cleavage than Cassidy. And she doesn't cake her face in make-up. Also her laugh, its so full of joy. I also like her hieght. She's not too short and not too tall. She's petite. She also shares the same love of music as I do. I've noticed since we have music class together. She's also an all around generally nice person. That's it. See, I don't like Ally. I just like all that stuff about her.

* * *

><p>Monday at school is different. When I arrive, I notice the parking lot is quiet. Also, I notice Ally's car isn't here. Cassidy texted and got a ride with one her friends this morning. I get out and walk over to Dallas' car. "Hey guys. What's up?" I ask. "Apparently, Ally has some friends in town and they're going to school here." Dez pipes up. <em>Their going to school here now. <em>"Wait, you've met them." Dallas asks. _Was I talking out loud._ "Yes dude, you were." Trent tells me. "Well yeah, I met them at the beach Saturday." I tell them. "Who were they?" Dallas asks, more like demands. "I think they're names were Alexis, Luke, and Dylan." I let him know. "What do they look like?" Elliot speaks up from next to Trent. Just then, Ally's car pulls up into the parking lot. "Well you guys are about to find out." It's like they were in slow motion when they got out. I set my eyes on Ally. _Woah._

She looked gorgeous. I mean, she looked gorgeous everyday, but today, it was different. Her and Alexis were matching almost. They were both dressed in a crop top, but it was almost bra like, and they were different colors. Ally's was pink and Alexis's was black. They had on pink tribal short shorts. It seems like they wanted the other girls color top to match their shoes. Ally had on black heels and Alexis had on pink heels. They also had on pink and black bracelets. Wow, I've been spending way too much time with Cassidy. They guys seem like they tried to somehow match the girls. They had on black skinny jeans, but I think his name was Dylan, had on a black shirt with _Beach Babes _on it in pink writing. Luke had on a white shirt with _Surfs Up! _on it in pink writing. They both had on pink converses. All of them however, had on a black beanie with _100 percent California _on it. Everyone was staring at them intently. The girls more at the boys and the boys more at the girls.

I noticed Dallas looked kind of pissed and scared at them. _I wonder why? _They seemed to not notice all the stares at them. They all crowded around the driver's side of the car and started talking. I noticed Luke seemed to become more aware of our stares and put his arm around Ally's shoulder. She seemed kind of surprised of his actions, but didn't look like she cared. Dallas, on the other hand, seemed pretty upset. And I honestly didn't like the gesture either.

"What are they even doing here?!" Dallas questioned angrily. I've never seen him so upset. Just then Cassidy and her 'followers' walked over to us. "Hey Austy!" She then kissed my cheek. _Gross, she wears too much lip gloss. _I wiped my cheek off. "Hey Cass." I tell her, still watching Ally and her gang, who I've noticed were joined by two other girls. I think their names were Kira and Trish. Cassidy noticed my unattentive behavior and looked in my direction. "Who are they?!" She screeched. "Oh, that's Ally, Kira, Trish, and Ally's friends." Dez said. "Well what are they doing here?" She said annoyed. "Going to school, duh." Dez told her. "I gotta go give Trish her math homework. Bye guys." Dez grabbed his stuff and walked off towards Ally's car. They all seemed to greet him very nicely, but Ally's friends seemed kind of weirded out by him. Guess they haven't really met him yet.

The bell rang for first period. We all grabbed our stuff. I noticed Ally has jumped on Luke's back and they were laughing while walking in the school. I felt a surge of anger run through me.

_**Aww, is Austin jealous.**_

_Not you again._

_**Cmon Austin admit it. Seeing Ally with Luke makes you jealous.**_

_That's not true_.

**Ausstiin.**

_Okay, maybe I feel a little upset in the stomach when I see them._

_**Mmhmm.**_

_That doesn't mean anything._

That doesn't mean anything. Right?

**Hmm, Austin seems pretty jealous of Ally/Luke. Seems feelings are arising. Please review, favorite, and follow. I'd really appreciate it. Also I'll put Ally and Alexis outfit link in my bio. Also hope you guys liked it. Bye!**

**P.S. I don't own anything you notice here.**


End file.
